


the love story

by zella314



Category: Day6 (Band), JYP - Fandom
Genre: Just a joke, M/M, Mpreg, sorry for this, this is for the body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zella314/pseuds/zella314
Summary: jyp is pregnant with sungjins child
Relationships: JYP/Park SungJin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	the love story

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry. this was a joke created by the young k body parts gc :)

it had almost been two months since park sungjin last tweeted food recommendations on his twitter account the fans, mydays, were slowly starting to go insane, having started hundreds of body parts accounts dedicated to the band. sungjin scrolled through his time line, disgusted at the sight of the accounts jae had showed him. he suddenly saw one of his songs with an account.

sungjin spoke aloud, “when did i smile get a twitter account?” he sighed in disappointment of his fans and turned of his phone. suddenly, there was a knock on the door to his room. the other members had been at the studio all day, but sungjin had left early to spend some time with him...

the door opened and in walked jyp himself. he spoke silently, “can we talk?” sungjin smiled at his boyfriend who sat down on his bed. 

jyp took sungjin’s hands and sighed before speaking, “we have been dating for over 1 year now...” his voice cracked and sungjin kissed his knuckles, to reassure him to continue. 

sungjin spoke softly at his boss, “yes sweetheart?” jyp suddenly broke into tears and took something out of his pocket. sungjin’s eyes widened at the sight.

jyp wiped his tearstained cheeks, “i wasn’t sure when i took it a week ago... but the doctors confirmed it this morning... please don’t be mad.”

sungjin was still shocked as he kept staring at the pregnancy test. then he too started crying, “i’m not mad... i’m just... so happy for you jyp. i’m happy for us.” jyp and sungjin fell into an embrace and cried in happiness.

when sungjin broke the hug he spoke as he kissed jyp’s stomach, “they’re gonna be beautiful, unlike my ugly fans.” and then they had sex all night.


End file.
